


Her

by peachyksj



Series: Her [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Her - Freeform, Her Book Series, OC, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyksj/pseuds/peachyksj
Summary: nncjncjn





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> My own work, angst, ocs'! female x female

"Just hang there for a little bit, everything will get better, no matter what you think, be happy, don't fake it, find that positivity deep down in yourself, never degrade yourself, you are beautiful, you should love yourself. That's what I read in a book once upon a time" Star was interrupted from her writing.

"Hey slut" Aren punched the table to knock some fear into the girl, which, to no avail, Star didn't flinch, to used to the same routine.


End file.
